


Рабочие будни вице-адмирала Вальдеса

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: "Верните меня обратно на войну!!!"





	Рабочие будни вице-адмирала Вальдеса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Of_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/gifts).



\- Нет, пожалуйста, не вставайте, господин адмирал цур зее,- скороговоркой выпалил Вальдес, захлопывая дверь и прижимаясь к ней спиной с таким видом, будто за ним гнались. Кальдмеер, успевший все-таки подняться, с болезненным вздохом опустился обратно в кресло.  
\- Могу я спросить, что случилось?  
Лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, но Вальдес заметил, что смотрит Кальдмеер с веселым любопытством. Должно быть ввалившийся в комнату растрепанный фрошер выглядел забавно.  
\- Это закатное пламя, а не день!... - взвыл Вальдес, сдерживая внезапное желание постучатся головой о дверь. - Я больше не могу, верните меня в бой, на войну! Корабли надо чинить, два капитана, охраняющие вход в гавань не поделили зоны патрулирования, идиоты, осьминогом их через это самое место..! Еще от одного воет весь экипаж, а я не могу его сместить, на судне-то все в порядке, а пару разбитых физиономий проблемой не считаются, как и расшатанные нервы офицерского состава... Потом пришли купцы, которых сопровожрали с Марикьяре, защитили, заметим, от набега пиратов, и знаете что? Во время стычки повредили борт, замочили два тюка с кожами и по их мнению почему-то я должен знать кто за это платит! А тут еще прибежал какой-то идиот с криками что его доченьку развратили моряки, хотя судя по доченьке, у нас нет таких соскучившихся по берегу чтоб развратили... хотя у каждого свои вкусы, конечно, но мне-то какое дело, я отчет Альмейде должен был сдать позавчера!  
К концу тирады Кальдмеер уже искренне улыбался.  
\- Так что, если сейчас сюда кто-то войдет, так и знайте, я спрячусь в шкаф!  
\- Хотите совет, господин Вальдес?  
Понять по лицу Ледяного, шутит он или нет было невозможно, но Вальдес кивнул.  
\- Это на мостике капитан - или адмирал - должен выглядеть браво и внушать радостный энтузиазм. А в кабинете он должен внушать страх, чтобы со всякими глупостями не приходили. Поэтому сядьте, сделайте серьезное лицо (Вальдес выпрямился и спрятал улыбку), а теперь представте, что у вас адски болит голова.  
\- Я представлю, что ожидается приезд тетушки Вейзелли,- пробормотал Вальдес.  
\- Вот, другое дело! К человеку с таким лицом ради двух тюков кож соватся себе дороже.  
\- Проверено на личном опыте?- понимающе усмехнулся Вальдес.  
\- Когда меня повысили это еще толком не зажило,- Кальдмеер коснулся обезображенной щеки. - Так что говорил я мало, и выражение лица всегда было одинаковое. Не слишком радостное.  
Вальдес рассмеялся.  
\- Я представляю! То есть, я вам искренне сочувствую, но вашим подчиненным сочувствую еще больше.  
Кальдмеер попытался пожать плечами, но скривился от боли.  
\- Зато работает.  
\- Пожалуй, я пойду проверять ваш совет на практике,- Вальдес тяжело вздохнул. - Вы не против, если вечером зайду поделится успехами?


End file.
